Anger Management (episode)
"Anger Management" is the first episode of the 3rd season and the forty-first episode overall. It originally aired on November 17, 2012. Overview Dan is forced to take a course in anger management to control his destructive instincts and finds a kindred spirit in Amber, the mild-mannered but incredibly unstable class instructor. Summary After Dan nearly destroys the world using the US government's nuclear armament, only being narrowly stopped by Elise, he is taken to court, where the judge gives him a choice between 10 years in prison or four weeks of anger management class (along with Chris), the latter of which he reluctantly chooses. Dan and Chris are brought into the class by instructor, Amber (voiced by Jenna Fischer), who also introduces them to the other class members. The two take an emotion evaluation test, where Dan discovers he is ranked 80% out of an anger value of 1 - 50%, while Chris comes to the realization that he is repressing his own anger through excessive eating. The next day, Dan incites a riot after a car alarm goes off, upon which the rest of the class wreck Amber's car and proceed to set it on fire. Dan and Chris both apologize, while Amber tries to suppress her anger. She later orders the two to collect trash at a local elementary school, where a passing motorist tosses litter at Amber, which irks her even more. Dan uses this to his advantage and confronts Amber, where he successfully coaxes her into enacting revenge on the litterer. They track down the man's home and trash his vehicle, tossing a trash bin at him in order to knock him out. They then proceed to Ninja Dave's for cookies, where Dan attempts to romance her, but she reveals she had no such intent. She then plots against a high school classmate, using the fact that Dan must pass his anger management coursework to force him into helping. Dan wakes Chris and Elise during the night, where he vents his frustration about his latest development. At home, while kicking household furniture in frustration, Dan finds his course textbook and decides to read it in order to use the techniques therein. On the final course day, Chris snaps and unleashes his anger by releasing garbage onto school grounds, which pushes Amber to her breaking point. She unleashes a hedge trimmer and attempts to demolish Chris, who climbs up into a tree. During this, Elise arrives with the judge in order to attend Dan's anger management graduation, only to discover the chaos that had amassed. Dan enlists the rest of the class to talk Amber down and provide her moral support. The judge, impressed by Dan's handling of the situation, decides he and Chris are free to leave once they are able to clean up the mess. However, the sight of nearby squirrels reminds Dan of his earlier vengeance and he chases after them in a fresh bout of rage. Trivia *Dan seemed pretty upset when he saw the word "mother", implying he didn't have the best relationship with his own mother. *Dan nearly ends the world over a family of squirrels that annoyed him. *Dan was given a choice between 10 years in prison or anger management class, Dan almost chose prison. *Dan filled out a questionnaire in Chris' blood. (Dan refers to Chris as "Mister-I-Can't-Stop-Clicking-My-Pen" and Chris responds with "I'm still not speaking to you") *Dan is around eighty on the rage scale. The scale is generally measures from 1- ~50, and Aber states that Dan's anger surpasses the limits of a normal person. meanwhile, Chris has a rage skill of 0.5, which is severely below average. *Amber states that Dan's closest temperament match is an alligator with a toothache being repeatedly poked with a stick. *Dan unintentionally starts a riot in class which leads to Amber's car getting destroyed. *Ironically, Amber, the anger management instructor, has anger issues of her own. *Dan (briefly) becomes calm and collected and solves his problem without violence, while Chris gets in touch with his Anger and is the one to enact revenge on Amber. *Dan returns to his normal self once he sees the Squirrel family that initially started his problem. *Mr. Bainbridge, Chris' former Boss in "Golf", makes a brief appearance when Dan and Amber get revenge on him for littering. *Dan and Amber visit Ninja Dave's Cookies in this episode. *Dan and Amber also visit the chapel that Dan inadvertently burned down in "The Wedding". *After mentioning this to Amber she states, "You said that about, like, three other buildings on the way over here," re-affirming Dan's pyromaniac tendencies. Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * Judge * Amber (debut) * Anger Management Class (debut) * Mr. Mumbles * Mr. Bainbridge * Ninja Dave (non-speaking) Gallery Amber.png Amber's creepy smile.png Amber full body.png Amber's reaction to her car being destroyed.png Dan and Amber.png Dan-Vs.-Anger-Management.jpg Dan-Vs.-Anger-Management 3.jpg dan nearly ends the world - anger management.png dan has mommy issues - anger management.png Promos * The first promo is a clip from the episode released on The Hub's YouTube channel on November 14, 2012. * The second promo is another clip released on The Hub's YouTube channel on Novmeber 16, 2012. * The third and final promo is a promo for Season 3 as a whole, but it does contain a clip from this episode in it, though it should be noted that it was posted on The Hub's YouTube channel on November 19, 2012, 2 days AFTER the episode aired. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes